Guiding Light
by Crazy Rikku
Summary: Toguro had so called killed her "parents" when she was little. Now, an adopted granddaughter of Genkai, MaKenna seeks the truth. Of who she really is. Read and Review!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **Hey! Guess what? I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho! Isn't that great?

And this is going to be Yusuke/OC and Kurama/OC so you've been warned!

And it's POV

Welcome to **Guiding Light**

**Prologue**

            It was pure blackness everywhere. A star shined.

_Hi little star. _

The star starting blinking. As if it was trying to tell me something. 

_What's wrong? Are you lonely?_

The star kept blinking at me. Saying nothing.

_I am too. I've always been lonely. No one to play with. No one to guide me._

The Star stopped glowing and started to fly like a shooting star.

_Hey! Where's are you going? Don't leave me!!_

The star vanished as a little girl appeared crying. She was crying on her nice new dress. 

"Don't leave me..." it said. She suddenly started to panic as her legs then her whole body became engulfed in darkness.

____________________________________________________________________

Sorry that was short but that's the first thing to get this story going!!


	2. Granddaughter MaKenna

Hey Hey! The first chapter!

**Granddaughter MaKenna**

****

****

(Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu ! Yes! I couldn't believe it too when they told me!)

            It was a sunny day at Genkai's temple. Sun shining, birds chirping,...

"MaKenna, get off your lazy butt. I have chores for you."

And one crazy grandma who won't let you get a decent amount of sleep!

            I got up groggily, and sat up in my shorts and t-shirt that had **FIGHT!** on it. My messy blue hair got in my way as I walked over to open the window. Living at Genkai's temple should be frightening for a demon such as myself. Yep, that's right to all you humans. I'm a demon. I don't remember much about my parents though. How could you think now that I'm a demon, yet the psychic Genkai is a full blooded human? I'm adopted. Yes crazy folk. The great MaKenna is adopted demon. Seriously, all I know is that I have a full blooded sister that lives at the floating ice maiden village. I may go look for her someday.(?? Give you any clues? Don't say anything if you know!) But seriously, I feel like I'm alone sometimes. Why hasn't my sister been looking for me? Does she even know she has a sibling out there? Oh well...no hassles worrying about it. 

            I changed into a jean jacket with a white top inside, a pair of jeans and a pair of sneakers with my blue hair up in a low ponytail and went over to my grandma to see what she wanted me to do now. You see, since she thinks she's going to "go" any time soon, she wants me to stay with her and do all the stuff that needs to be done so that's why I can't enjoy the things that regular humans could enjoy. Like school. I've been sort of home schooled ever since she brought me in so no worries.

            "What do you want me to do today?" I asked her. I was growing tired because I really wanted to go somewhere else than to just go where ever she told me to go then back to the temple. She sipped her tea. Then she held up a note with a list. "You are to deliver this message to my old pupil, Yusuke Urameshi and go grocery shopping for grandma." 

            I snatched the letter from her hand. "What should I say if he asks any questions?" 

"Just don't answer him." 

            "And if he asks me who I am?"

"Answer him that. "

            I nodded. "Fair enough." I walked away as she gave me a heed of warning. "Be careful today."

            "Yeah, I know."

            Now what she meant by that was that since the demon world has found out I happened to be Genkai's granddaughter, besides her head, they want mine too. Go fig, it runs in the family. 

____________________________________________________________________

            The shopping was done and just in time that my best-friends, Yurie, a wind demon with pointy ears and Tori, a fire demon in training, accompanied me on the way to find this, "Yusuke Urameshi"

            "What could be so important for your grandma wants from him?" pondered Yurie. "To re-train about something or what?"

            "Who knows?" I said as I lifted up the grocery again for not falling on the ground. 

It was still early morning and the human teenagers haven't went to school yet. Good time to get Mr. Urameshi. 

            We walked behind a corner and saw him just walking by himself... he sensed us coming and looked behind. But we weren't there. 

            He continued to walk as we were still holding onto the groceries but we were all standing on a tree branch. I jumped down as he turned again. "May I help you?" he asked me. Something told me that he really didn't like strangers. 

            I reached into the grocery bag and pulled out an envelope. "You're Yusuke?"

"Who wants to know?"

            "Grandma sends you this," I handed him the letter. "Better read it." 

"Grandma? You mean Genkai?"

            "Yeah, grandma. See ya 'round Yusuke." I jumped up with my friends as he watched and we all disappeared.

_____________________________________________________________________

            Over at my grandma's temple, Yurie and Tori decided to hang out with me just to pass time. We all were laughing when Genkai ordered, "MaKenna! Go greet our guests!"

            I scoffed.

"AND DON'T SCOFF!"

            "How'd she know that?" Yurie asked. Yurie's mostly the dumb one. She got bonked on the head by me. "DUH! She's psychic you dummy!"

______________________________________________________

            I went outside to the front steps and when I was about to say the opening hellos. There he was. With a few other friends to match.

            "YOU!" we both pointed to each other.

_______________________________________________

            Uh-oh, what's going to go on here? lol


End file.
